Science Trouble
by daniella.farras1
Summary: Daniella and Loki get a unexpected visit from Frank-N-Furter and he causes some problems.


Daniella:

I was with my boyfriend Loki and we were hanging out in my lab I was working on a science project.

"Now Babe, don't touch anything!" I said to him.

"I won't calm down, But um I think he might..." Loki said.

"What?" I turn around to see Frank-N-Furter.

"Oh No..."I say.

"Hello Daniella Deary!" Frank-N-Furter said.

"Hey Frank.." I said as I exhaled.

"Now Frank.."I begin.

"Yeah Boo Boo?" He asks.

"Please don't touch anything."I said pleadingly.

"Alrighty sweetie, don't worry about a thing!" Frank-N-Furter said happily.

"Thank you" I said.

"Ooh! What's this! It's beautiful!" Frank-N-Furter says.

"Oh my god please Frank don't touch anything!" I say.

"I'm not touching it I'm just looking at it." Frank-N-Furter said.

I continue my work, then I go to the bathroom, Oh god I wish I didn't have to leave those two alone together with both their michciefious minds together it's utter turmoil.

Loki:

"What are you doing Frank, Daniella told us not to touch anything." I said.

"I'm sure of that But she's not here to bother us right she's going to tinkle" Frank-N- Furter laughs.

"But she'll be back, and she'll know we did something, I want to stay by my word, I won't touch her work, she worked too hard on it." I said.

"Oh Loki, What Ive learned from you, is that you are very micheifious when you want to be." Frank-N-Furter said smirking.

"No, Frank I'm not gonna touch her science project I don't want to ruin it. " I said to him.

"Plus It's not today I choose to be micheifious, I don't want to mess her project up." I said.

"I know I told Daniella I would'nt touch her project, but it's so tempting to mess up. I did'nt care what Loki said. I wanted to mess it up so badly." Frank-N-Furter thought to himself.

"Oh my god Frank! What are you doing!?" I said to him.

"Oh Hush up Little Loki Baby Daniella doesn't have to know, Plus A Little mind fuck can be nice!" Frank-N-Furter said bashing Daniella's machine.

I scoffed at him and tried to keep him from doing anymore harm to the machine. But to no avail He put all the centirfuges in the wrong places and made the machine smoke.

Daniella:

I walk back into the room and see my machine smoking and the emerency alarm was going off.

"WHO TOUCHED IT!" I yelled.

"It was Loki!" Frank-N-Furter said accusing Loki of what he did.

"What no! Babe I swear to god it was not me!" Loki said.

"Frank! DON'T BLAME LOKI I KNOW IT WAS YOU!" I yelled.

"Calm down Girly. It's not a big deal." Frank-N-Furter said.

"NO BIG DEAL! NO BIG DEAL! YOU RUINED MY MACHINE!" I yelled.

"GET OUT! FRANK NOW!" I snapped.

"Fine whatever you want cuteness" Frank-N-Furter said.

Frank-N-Furter leaves and I try to fix my machine all by myself.

"Daniella, may I help?" Loki asked.

"Your really, sweet Loki thank you for the offer but I have to do this by myself." I said.

"Okay I'll sit here, you tell me if you need me." Loki said sitting on the couch.

"Okay Honey." I said.

"God Damn it Frank-N-Furter..." I say under my breathe.

Loki walks over to me and puts his hand on my back.

"It's alright dearest.. do not worry it'll be okay." Loki said.

"Loki please I-I- need to concentrate..." I say.

"I'm sorry dearest." Loki says.

"It's fine..." I say.

I work on my machine and I fix it and have it the way it's supposed to be. after 3 hours.

"I'm gonna have a word with Frank-N-Furter tomorrow." I said to Loki.

"Dear, I tried to talk him out of it honest to god I did." Loki said.

" I know, Loki..." I said with a sigh.

"I'm deeply sorry that he did that ..." Loki said

"It's fine Loki...I dont mean to be rude but I need to be alone for a while." I said.

"Okay honey." He pats my back and walks out.

I put my face in my hands and sit at my desk.

"Oh god!" I groaned.

Loki:

I feel so bad for Daniella, Frank-N-Furter was such a jerk to ruin her machine like that.

I understand he was upset with her but he shouldn't have done that.

I love Daniella so much and it infuriates me when people are rude to her.

I sat in my room and looked out the window.

"What is he doing here? I thought she told him to leave?" I saw Frank-N-Furter outside the lab.


End file.
